


Casualty of Love

by pauladeroma



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauladeroma/pseuds/pauladeroma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Santana fall in love during the summer, but not everybody is happy about it and will do everything to keep them apart. Will they be able to fight for their love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don´t own Glee. If I did it would be called "Santana Lopez Show".
> 
> A/N: Again, sorry about the mistakes, I´m brazilian so my first language isn´t English. Also, in this story, Santana was outed during her junior year, not senior.

It was the summer before their senior year and Rachel had just arrived from her two-week vacation with her fathers. As soon as the school ended, the Berry family packed and set off to New York.

While there, besides dragging her fathers around to every Broadway show possible (sometimes even watching the same musical twice), Rachel had the opportunity to look into some of Art Schools. The girl was a little disappointed when she found out that her first choice, Julliard, didn´t have a musical program. However, now she had a new goal, NYADA, and nothing would stop her from getting there. She already had everything planned, how many hours a day she would practice, what she would sing, when and where.

But even Rachel Berry knew that she needed some time to relax and enjoy her friends, even if it was only for a day before her practice marathon started. So now, she was on her way to Lima Bean to meet Kurt and Blaine, and after that they would head to the movies. Well, at least these were her plans before her car decided to completely stop in the middle of the street.

“No, no, no, no. Not now. Ugh!” Rachel sighed frustrated while trying to start the car again, but nothing.

“Ok, Rachel Berry, it´s nothing, just call Kurt´s dad” she pinched her nose and took the phone out of her bag.

“Hello, Mr. Hummel? It is Rachel Berry. My car stopped functioning. I´m a block down my residence. I appreciate it. And could you do me a favor and ask Kurt not to leave yet?

Thank you” Rachel hung up and sighed one more time.

Kurt´s father told her he would send someone to take a look at her car. Rachel just hoped he wouldn´t send Finn. It would be too awkward.

After National kiss fiasco, Rachel pulled him aside and told him she wouldn´t go back to him because she couldn´t be only his second choice. Finn only wanted her when he couldn´t have her and that she deserved more. Let´s say Finn didn´t take the news so well, and at least three chairs had suffered his wrath.

The tiny diva sighed one more time and leaned back against her seat, closing her eyes. She was lost in her thoughts when a loud knock on her window scared her, making her jump. Rachel put her hand over her chest, trying to calm her heart.

The brunette turned her head to look at the person who was rudely knocking on her window when she saw the one person she least expected. Looking back at her with a big smirk was a young Latina.

“Santana?”

“Hello, hobbit.”


	2. Chapter I

“Santana?”

“Hello, hobbit.”

‘What are you doing here?” the small diva asked suspiciously.

“Me? Working” the cheerleader answered with a shrug and leaned against Rachel´s car “You?”

“Well, if you can´t see I have a little automobile problem in my hands, so if you could just leave me without any further mockery, I would really appreciate it” Rachel said calmly, but inside she was afraid of receiving a slushie or even worst, a punch in the face. She didn´t want to show, but she was still terrified of the HBIC, even though Santana had mellowed down a little during their junior year.

“As, I said Berry, I´m working” Santana took her baseball cap and shook her raven locks.

Rachel followed the movement and finally noticed what the girl was wearing. The tanned girl had a pair of baggy jeans with what looked like oil stains, a white tank top with some grease on it and a dark blue open button up T-shirt with _Hummel´s Garage_ written on the right breast pocket.

Associating the clothes with what the Latina said, the brunette´s eyes widened and her jaw fell to the floor. Santana smirked and closed the other girl´s mouth with her hand. As soon as she felt her mouth close, she tried to say something, but no sound came out.

“Did I finally shut Rachel Berry up? Dude, if I tell this at school, I´ll be treated as a Goddess.”

The sound of Santana´s voice took her from her trance. Rachel shook her head and looked at the other girl.

“Burt sent you?” she practically shouted, her tone shocked.

“You don´t need to shout” Santana glared, her hands over her ears “But yes, me, the one and only Santana Lopez” she answered with a smug smile and winked at Rachel.

“Sorry” the diva blushed, but continued “Why you?”

“Well, would you prefer it was Finnept? I can call him if you want.”

This surely made Rachel stop the words she wanted to say.

“Yeah, that´s what I thought. So, what´s the problem?”

“My car stopped.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“If you´re going to act like that, you can go Santana” Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

“Ok, hasta lluego, duende!” Santana rolled her eyes and turned around, starting to walk to what Rachel just noticed was a tow truck from Mr. Hummel´s garage.

When she saw Santana going way, she started panicking. She got out of her car in record time and ran after the cheerleader.

“No, no, no. Wait, wait. Please, don´t leave me here” Rachel was able to reach Santana and grabbed her arm.

Santana rolled her eyes again, Rachel was acting like she would die if she left her there alone with a broken car. She was only one block from her house and it was 10 in the morning for God´s Sake.

“Don´t be so dramatic, Minimoy.” the Latina turned around again, walking to Rachel´s car “Open the hood.”

The Jewish girl sighed relieved and ran to do what the apparently mechanic asked her to do. Santana pushed the hood up and secured it would fall down on her.

“Have you had any problems starting it up lately or while driving would it loose power?” Santana´s voice was baffled by being inside the hood, but it sounded seriously.

“Yes, now that you mentioned. I think it´s been like that since the end of the school?”

“Since the end of the school?” Santana was shocked “Have you ever taken your car for inspection since you got it?”

“Inspection? Is it necessary?” Rachel asked confused.

“Dios mio, you know nothing about car, do you? And you have two fathers, they should now about it.”

“Well, I have to say, my fathers aren´t obsessed with cars like other men. They have better hobbies than getting all greased with vehicles. Also they don´t keep a car that long to need inspection.”

“No, they like to get greased with each other oil” Santana snorted and then could hold back her laugh when she so Rachel´s pale and scandalized face.

“Do you have to be so vulgar? You are a lady, behave like one!” the singer huffed.

“Do you have to be so prude? You are a teenager girl, behave like one.” Santana imitated Rachel, using the most annoying high pitch she could muster.

The small girl huffed again and was going to storm off when she remembered her car, so she opted to just glare at Santana who just chuckled.

“Also, a car has to be inspected every year, or things like this happens” the tanned girl motioned to the car and went back to look inside the hood.

Rachel kept glaring, a little embarrassed for not knowing about the inspection, but after awhile she got curious and approached the cheerleader “So, did you find the problem?”

Santana just smiled because of the girl´s curiosity and nodded her head “I´m pretty sure is the fuel injection…”

“The fuel what?”

“Fuel injection” the dark-haired girl answered with another roll of the eyes “But I´ll have to take your car back to the garage, so I can check if it will only need to be cleaned or replaced” the taller girl closed the hood and cleaned her hand onto a cloth the kept hung into her back pocket.

“I´ll tow your car and then we can go. Come on.”

Santana quickly towed the Prius and then opened the passenger door so Rachel could enter “Hop in!”

Rachel entered the car, buckled the belt immediately, and grabbed the roof handle. She had seen Santana drive before and let´s say she wasn´t the most carefully driver in the word.

“You know, you could be subtle. And I´m not going to kill us, I´m a very good driver” Santana frowned, feeling offended by Rachel´s actions.

“Your driving speed says otherwise. I saw you screeching the tires once at school.” The Jewish girl glared at her companion.

“It was a family emergency, and it was once” the Cheerio glared back.

Both girls kept glaring at each other until Rachel realized something.

“You work for Mr. Hummel!”

“I think I made it clear when I told you I was here working.”

“Since when?”

“A little before the end of the school.”

“Why?”

“Well, Berry, not all of us have wealthy dads that change cars as much as they change each other oil.” Santana said with a malicious smirk on her face and started the truck.

As she drove of it was possible to hear a horrified ‘Santana’ and the loud laugh of the cheerleader.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Both girls kept bickering the whole way back to Mr. Hummel´s garage. Well, not really bickering, but Santana kept teasing Rachel every five seconds and the diva would glare and huff, what only motivated the Latina to tease the other girl even more. After too long 15 minutes (for Rachel anyways) they arrived at their destination. The small brunette practically jumped out the truck as soon as it stopped and tapped her foot on the ground while waiting the Cheerio leave the vehicle so she could fix her car. Rachel was so concentrated in glaring at Santana that she only noticed a presence behind her back when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Rach” the familiar voice of Finn would make her melt in the past, but now only her wince.

“Hey, Finn” the singer turned slowly giving her best fake smile and subtly took a step back from the tall boy.

Santana watched the scene before her and rolled her eyes. It was obvious how uncomfortable Rachel was, only Finn wouldn´t notice as he thought the girl´s smile meant she was falling for his charms. Rachel could be annoying and most of the time she just wanted to gag the girl and shove her so far into a closet that she would land in Narnia, but nobody deserved even one second in Finn Hudson´s presence, so the tanned girl felt like it was her job save the short diva.

“Hey, Blob. Stop drowning the hobbit with your stink drool. And that goofy smile you think it´s so sexy? It just makes you look like you just farted, what is ironic as you normally have this hit constipated face. Now get you white zitted ass over here and help me push this car inside.”

Finn at least had the nerve to blush and then grunted something, as he didn´t have anything good to answer back. His smile also disappeared and he looked constipated, proving Santana´s point. Rachel felt relieved, and put her hand over her mouth trying to hide the small smile playing on her lips. She knew Santana was being mean, but when the insults weren´t directed to her, they were pretty clever. Also the cheerleader was able to get Finn´s attention and stop him before he harassed her. That boy didn´t know the meaning of “no”. Rachel thanked Santana in her head, also Mr. Hummel for sending the Latina and not her ex-boyfriend.

Santana opened the driver´s door, and stood beside it, with one hand on the wheel while Finn got at the back of the car, but not before rolling his sleeves to show Rachel his flexing muscles, or what he thought was muscles. The Cheerio really wanted to step back from the car and just let Finn push it by himself, maybe if she was lucky the car would run over the giant lump, but she knew he wasn´t worth the trouble. Santana just had to keeping remembering that she really needed a job and being a mechanic was much better than working at Lima Bean or baby-sitting, also Mr. H was a freaking awesome boss.

 Both teenagers pushed the car inside the garage, and Santana unlocked the hood while Finn, without asking, opened it and started looking at it, but by his face he didn´t really know where to start.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing, Finnessa?”

“Fixing it. Don´t worry Rachel, I´ll fix it in no time” the boy looked at Rachel with his dopey smile and turned to Santana with a smug smirk, no way the bitch was going to make him look back in front of Rachel.

“Gets the hell way of the car, afores I cuts ya, Powerpuffy Nipples. This is my car, Mr. H sent me there for a reason. Dont´cha has tire to change?” Santana´s ghetto language was always more prominent when she was angry, and she had enough of Finn Hudson.

Before Finn threw a tantrum, Rachel stepped up and tried to reason, as she really didn´t want to take anybody to the hospital, namely Finn.

“I think it´s only fair Finn, as Mr. Hummel really sent her” Rachel took a step forward, but still kept her distance from the boy.

“But Rach! Do you really trust Satan? The goal in her life is make yours a living hell, do you really think she wouldn´t do anything to your car?”

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. Finn kind of had a point there. Since she rescued her from the street, Santana looked a little too smug and happy for her taste. The diva turned her glare to the cheerleader.

“Oh, please! Maybe I´m a bitch, but I know how to be professional, unlike some people I know that only wants to fix your car to get into your grandma panties. If I did something to the car of people I don´t like, half of my clients would be dead by now. Besides, I like this job and Mr. H is fucking awesome.”

The singer kept glaring at the Latina, measuring her, but then decided that it was better than having Finn all over her.

“Ok, I trust Mr. Hummel. So Finn it´s ok to go back to your tasks” the diva stepped back when Finn huffed and stormed out while kicking some tires.

“Wise choice, my little hobbit” Santana said seriously, but then she gave a smug smirk “And I´m way hotter to look than man boobs” the girl winked and got a device and connected it to something inside the hood of the car.

“Don´t make me regret my decision, Santana” Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Before the taller girl could answer back, they heard a feminine voice calling Rachel´s name. Both girl turned their head and saw Kurt and Blaine coming towards them, trying to avoid touching anything to not get oil stains on their clothes.

“Kurt” Rachel squealed and ran into her best friend´s arms. The two friends then started jumping and Blaine looked at Kurt with this sick puppy love expression.

“Rachel! You have to tell me everything about New York!”

“Kurt, it was marvelous! Dads took me to all these musicals and we ate at the best vegan restaurant!”

“Sorry for interrupting this touching LGBT meeting, but I need to talk to Jerusalem Cherry  here about her car.”

“Satan! Lovely as always” Kurt said sarcastically and grinned.

“Lady Lips, Bowtie, I live to please!” she grinned back.

“Santana couldn´t you hold back your insults just for a second?” the diva huffed.

“No, sorry…. I wouldn´t like to waste all these fucking funny names I keep the whole night thinking about” the Latina shrugged just to annoy the future actress even more “Now, if you are finished lecturing me, I want to say that I´ll have to replace the fuel injector, but we don´t have any that matches your car. I´ll have to order it, so I´ll call you when it gets here. Now, Twinks, takes Barbra out of here, so I can gets my work on!”

“Come on, Rach. Let´s go to Lima Bean, I want to hear everything about the Big Apple and Julliard and NYADA!” Kurt put an arm around Rachel´s shoulder and led her out of his father´s workplace “Bye bye Butch!” he shouted to Santana, and she just flipped her finger without looking at him.

“Bye, Santana. Hope you and Finn don´t kill each other” Blaine smiled sincerely.

“Well, if you can´t find him when you come back, just stay away from Berry´s car trunk.”

 

* * *

 

“Here you are, babe. A venti cinnamon hot chocolate with almond milk for you” Blaine put Kurt´s order in front of him and lovingly pecked his lips “A grande soy milk latte for Miss Berry, and a venti green tea latte for me.”

“Thank you honey” Kurt pecked his boyfriend again and took a sip from his drink.

“You too are so cute, it makes me jealous” Rachel pouted “I wish I had a half other to get my coffee” both boys laughed and looked fondly at each other.

“Don´t worry Rachel, you will find someone as wonderful as my Kurt. Now, tell us about New York. This boy here was so jealous” Blaine said teasing the other boy.

“I was not!” Kurt pouted “Ok, I was! Tell me everything!” the pale boy asked eagerly.

“Before I start, you have to tell me something Kurt. When did Santana start working for your dad? And why didn´t you tell me? You don´t know how terrified I was when I saw her!”

“She came at the last day of school. She appeared at home and said she wanted to talk to my dad. They spent 20 minutes inside his office and when they got out she had the job. And who knew Santana Lopez was so good with cars? And my dad loves her actually! Forget about Finn, she is the son my dad never had” Kurt joked, he was conformed that he would never have so many things in common with his dad, but that was ok, because they loved each other and accepted their differences. “And I didn´t tell you because you miss were in New York living my life.”

“But how can you stand her throwing insults at you every other minute and does your father let her?” Rachel just couldn´t understand.

“Santana only has problem with Finn really, but when my dad is in the garage, they keep to themselves. And you know, after Santana was outed last year, she really calmed down, as she didn´t have anything more to be afraid of. If you get past the scowl, sarcasm and nicknames, Santana is really funny and good friend. Also, when we banter now, you can see it´s only teasing, and not cruel like before, and I must say, that girl comes with the most genius names ever. It´s so funny when it´s not directed to you” at this Rachel couldn´t help but smile a little as she had the same thought when Santana was bickering with Finn “And she really knows how to dress. She´s not that bad, Rach. Your car is in good hands, don´t worry. Now, enough about Santana. Tell about New York, I´m dying here!”

Rachel laughed and started telling about all her adventures in the city that never sleeps, but in the back of her mind she was still worrying about Santana. She would have to keep an eye on the Latina, all her talent would be wasted if she got involved in a car accident.

 

* * *

 

It was around 7:00 in the morning when Santana parked her car in front of Mr. Hummel´s garage. She turned the car off and sighed while rubbing her eyes. She had a restless nigh as her little brother had a nightmare and refused to go back to sleep until 4:00 in the morning. Santana yawned and got out of her car. The girl entered her workplace and thanked God when she saw no Finn there yet. Santana greeted Mr. Hummel and went straight to the coffee machine. As soon as the black liquid hit her mouth, she moaned happily. The cheerleader turned around and went to work on her first car, but as soon as her eyes landed on something, or better someone, near Berry´s car, she growled.

“Berry, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, Santana. I´m just watching over my safety.”

 

 

 


End file.
